


One for the Road

by Eliza



Series: 21 Days in April [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: Otabek knows exactly what he wants and has made a plan to get it.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 21 Days in April [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И на дорожку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086558) by [fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020), [Menada_Vox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox)



> Many thanks to [Rana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros) for being a constant source of encouragement and for lending me her sharp eye to keep me from embarrassing myself.

Otabek had felt like he was climbing the walls until Yuri had messaged as he was leaving the rink. He was taking the metro today; his usual ride home—Mila—was flirting with the new rink attendant and he wasn't about to wait around "to see the disgusting conclusion." The moment Otabek was certain Yuri would be walking through the door alone, Otabek knew what he wanted to do. 

_Why are you taking so long to answer_ , Yuri sent. 

_Typing with one hand_ , Otabek replied.

 _Why?_ Yuri also sent a raised eyebrow, a devil, an eggplant before Otabek managed to send his next message. 

_Walk fast from the station._ He added the kiss as a sign off. They didn't usually do that, but Yuri knew what it meant. He got rid of his phone, added more lube to his fingers and let himself sink into the sensation for these last minutes of prep. 

He was wiping off his hand as he heard the door unlock. Yuri had either already been en route or he'd run from the station. Otabek debated going out to the entryway—naked, hard, and slick—but they might not make it back to the bedroom. He was getting very spoiled by the big bed in Victor's spare room. The sound of Yuri’s skating bag hitting the floor and sneakers hitting the wall as Yuri kicked them off in obvious haste decided the issue. 

"Otabek?" 

"Get in here." God, he already sounded wrecked. 

Yuri was stripping off layers as he entered the room but paused when he caught sight of Otabek. His eyes went wide while Otabek took the few steps to get Yuri within reach. He finished stripping off Yuri's tees, and Yuri was starting to smile by the time he leaned in for a kiss.

Just that touch was enough to ease the antsy feeling Otabek had been dealing with for the past hour or so. Yuri let him lead, pushing back just enough to keep the momentum going. 

"What happened?" 

"After," Otabek said, reaching for him again, but Yuri pulled back sharply.

"Something's happened." Now Yuri sounded worried and that wasn't the direction this should be going at all.

"Something good." Otabek said to detour Yuri's concern. He kissed Yuri over his face and neck as he eased Yuri back into a more appropriate mood. "But I don't," kiss, "want,” kiss, “to talk," kiss, "about it," kiss, "now." 

The last kiss was a deliberate come-on. Otabek coaxed Yuri's lips wide, encouraging Yuri's tongue to explore his mouth while he stuck a hand down the back of Yuri's pants. Yuri took the hint and slid his hands over Otabek's ass until his fingertips encountered the slick. He froze for a moment, then slowly pulled back. 

"But I've just got back from practice and I'm tired," Yuri whined, making it very clear he was on board with the plan. 

Otabek spun them, shoved Yuri onto the bed and matched Yuri's grin as Yuri bounced into the centre of the mattress. He made quick work sliding off Yuri's pants, then crawled up over Yuri, stroking his cock while kissing him again. Yuri was all in for this one, hand in Otabek's hair, pulling him closer, rocking up into Otabek's grip. 

"Whatever happened, I hope it happens again soon,” Yuri said in a brief pause for breath. “You, like this, is very hot." 

"Noted." 

"You really don't want to talk." 

"Done too much talking today. Just want to feel. You." Otabek held up the condom, but Yuri didn't nod immediately. 

"How long do you need me to last?" 

They had done this a half-dozen times—or so—in the past 10 days, and even though they were both clean, they'd decided from the beginning that a condom was a good idea. Having Yuri come before starting the prep worked best. But today, Yuri was offering to let Otabek feel whatever he wanted to feel. It was very tempting. 

"Put it on," Yuri said. "Fuck, just looking at you…." Yuri levered himself up onto his elbows like he was preparing to get up and do it himself, but Otabek pushed him back down. He was the one who needed to move today. He opened the packet and rolled the latex over Yuri's cock. As he added more lube, he saw Yuri had shut his eyes and was clenching his jaw.

"Look at me, Yuri," he said, giving his hand a quick wipe before straddling Yuri's waist. 

"Fuck," Yuri whispered again, opening his eyes. The beautiful sea-green was a thin rim around the expanded black. Otabek needed to kiss him again. It was like the first one today, Yuri letting Otabek lead but without the indulgence, the reservation. This one was closer to a surrender, as close as Yuri got anyway. It was beautiful, the trust Yuri showed, and another day it might bring tears to Otabek's eyes. But that also wasn't what he was going for today. He pushed, just a little, enough so that Yuri would push back. He submitted to that aggression himself, then returned with his own again. Yuri's hands firmed on his thighs, gripping when he pushed and then sliding when Otabek pushed back. That was it. Exactly. 

Otabek sat up, licking his lips, not wanting to let the taste go, but needing so much more right now. Yuri groaned and spread his fingers over Otabek's quads, deliberately letting Otabek lead this next step. He didn't close his eyes this time, but didn’t completely settle either, his gaze travelling over Otabek's body. It was difficult to be a world-class athlete and body shy, but Otabek was never one to dress up or strip down to invite a gaze. But with Yuri…. The way Yuri looked at him…. He felt his nipples harden as if Yuri was touching them and the feeling spread over the rest of his skin in a wave, but then it was all overridden by Yuri's fingernails gently pressing into his legs. 

"You are…." Yuri said, breathless. "I'm going to talk, okay?" 

Otabek chuckled as he reached back to lift Yuri's cock to the angle he needed. "Could I stop you?" 

Yuri sucked in a harsh breath as the head of his cock breached Otabek. "Easily. Very easily." 

"Just make sure you tell me if something is going wrong," Otabek said as he eased Yuri in. "I've never driven before." 

"Maybe not, but you're a tremendous navigator ohmyGOD!" Yuri arched off the bed covering his face with his hands. Otabek had stopped halfway to rock a bit, working things open because fingers really didn't do the job. It felt so good. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Yuri muttered behind his hands, then louder, "Stop. Stop!" 

Otabek stopped. "Something wrong?"

Yuri glared at him through his fingers. "Your face is wrong." 

"I'll fix that then." He leaned back a little harder, pushed Yuri in deeper, then eased off a bit, gentle undulations as Yuri slowly filled him. 

"No, don't fix it that way! Jesus fucking Christ you're gorgeous." Yuri grabbed Otabek's hips, his fingers digging into Otabek's ass as he pushed up to meet Otabek's last rock down. The motion had him bottoming out and Otabek groaned with the satisfying feeling. "This isn't going to be—I'm not going to last," Yuri said, seeming to accept the inevitable. 

Otabek took Yuri's right hand off his hip and put it on his cock. "I'm not either. We'll make it a spectacular short program." 

Yuri slapped his hand back onto Otabek's hip as he used the leverage to pull himself up and into a kiss. The force had pulled Otabek up Yuri's cock and he slid back down as Yuri found some balance. Yuri gasped into his mouth, the messy meeting of lips and tongues not losing anything by the reaction. Yuri's left hand let go first, then their mouths separated before Yuri slowly rolled back down, pushing his hips up against Otabek's ass as his shoulders hit the bed. 

It rocked Otabek forward a bit, and he might have closed his eyes at the feeling, so he missed that Yuri had grabbed the lube until Yuri's hand was back on his cock, now deliciously slick. Otabek pushed into the grip and then slid back onto Yuri's dick.

"I was going to help, but, _fuck_ , you've got this." 

"Move how you like, Yura." Damn, he'd closed his eyes again, he dragged them open to look at Yuri. "You know I love how you move." 

Yuri gritted a wordless acknowledgement through clenched teeth. He'd tightened his grip and flexed his hips, but it was all so careful and controlled that Otabek knew he was only doing that much because Otabek had asked.

"You're allowed to enjoy this too, you know." 

"Don't start with me, Altin," Yuri snarled, and that was a much better reaction. " _You_ know I could watch you do this for days. Months." His free hand came up over Otabek's ribs, his chest and settled on his upper abs, just below his breastbone "Years," Yuri breathed. 

The bit of support was good, and Otabek put his hand on Yuri's outstretched arm for balance and placed the other lightly over Yuri's ribs. He started moving in earnest then. He really wasn't going to last long. The glorious slide of Yuri into him and the wonderful grip on his cock had him walking a very thin edge. He could feel when the balance shifted and so he did it physically as well, leaning forward, putting both hands on the bed, so that he was really only sliding along the top half of Yuri's cock. 

"Fuck me, Yuri. Come on." 

Yuri moved his hand back to Otabek's thigh, digging in his fingertips as he lifted and rolled his hips, letting go of any restraint with a harsh grunt. It didn't even take a handful of Yuri's thrusts to send Otabek spilling into Yuri's hand, over his belly. 

"Beka!" Yuri curled up, his face pressing into Otabek's shoulder and his sticky hand taking a bruising hold on Otabek’s hip. Even with Yuri’s harsh breaths battering against his skin, it took Otabek a moment to remember this was the first time Yuri hadn’t come first. The last time, Otabek had been right behind, just needing a few more strokes to squeeze Yuri through his aftershocks, but the first few times, when nerves were ruling them both, Yuri had cleaned up before taking Otabek in hand. For his orgasm to trigger Yuri’s felt like they’d reached a milestone.

As Yuri slowly uncurled, relaxing back onto the bed, Otabek eased off carefully, although he couldn’t help the slight wince as his muscles adjusted yet again. "Does it hurt?" Yuri asked, watching him closely as he stretched out on his side. 

"It's releasing a stretch once you’ve held it long enough to get comfortable." 

Yuri nodded as he removed the condom, looking like a seasoned expert as he tied off the end. Otabek could see him considering dropping it on the floor but he shifted his reach to the head of the bed instead, the nightstand being just a bit too far away. Otabek was sure these sheets were going to need to be changed by the end of the day anyway. 

The necessities dealt with, Yuri turned onto his side to face Otabek. Otabek could see the question burning behind Yuri's eyes, but Yuri leaned in first, giving him a luxurious, soft kiss. "You're getting good at that," Otabek said. Yuri smirked, obviously assuming Otabek meant the kiss, so Otabek clarified. "Sweetening me up before working at getting what you want."

Yuri narrowed his eyes, and Otabek couldn't help but grin. He thought there might be another kiss as an attempt to negate the point, but Yuri changed tactics again. He softened his expression, widened his eyes and fluttered his eyelashes. "Is it working?" 

A year ago…. No, sweet and coy would never have worked. Not on anyone who had known him for longer than 15 minutes. But as strategy went, it wasn't bad, because Otabek tipped onto his back, laughing, and getting him to laugh always put him in a more agreeable mood. Yuri followed the movement, resting propped up on one elbow with the other arm over Otabek's chest. He tapped his fingers impatiently along Otabek's breastbone. 

"Spill," Yuri said, obviously with no more patience for subtlety.

"We should have lunch. I'm hungry after all that and you should be starving." Otabek shifted as if to get up, but Yuri plastered himself over Otabek's chest. 

"You're not doing that. Tell me." 

Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair. More than the feel of the silken strands against his skin, he loved that Yuri always let him casually brush aside one of his main defenses. "Remember that club we went to in Helsinki, after Worlds?" 

"The one where you talked to the DJ for an hour, leaving me all alone," Yuri grumped. 

"Yes, all alone with Pichet, and Mila, and Gen—" 

"And Victor and fucking JJ!" 

"I had an excellent view from the stage. You looked very sexy dancing with Yuuri." Yuri glared at him, and Otabek grinned before continuing, "Miikka is a friend of a friend." 

"You have lots of those." Yuri sounded jealous and it was adorable! 

"They come in handy. Particularly when they own a very large house which is split up into smaller flats. I’m going to go see one on Saturday." 

Something shifted in Yuri’s expression, all the teasing grumpiness gone. "You're flying home to Almaty on Saturday." 

"I'm taking the train to Helsinki on Saturday. On Sunday, I'm going with Miikka’s sister, a real estate agent, to look for a flat for Niko—he hates house hunting—and on Monday, I'm meeting with the head of the Finnish skating federation to finalize smoothing the way for moving my home rink." 

"To Helsinki," Yuri said, very flat. 

"To Helsinki." 

Yuri seemed a little stunned, but Otabek needed something back after such a momentous announcement. He eased Yuri down into a kiss, intending it to be as sweet as the one Yuri had given him, but as soon as their lips touched, Yuri seemed to shake out of his fugue, pushed away and turned to sit with his back to Otabek. 

Not what Otabek expected. 

"Yuri?" 

"This is because I said I missed you, isn't it?" Yuri said, sounding angry, but Otabek had become adept at seeing the different colours of that emotion in Yuri. This was more fear than anger and the barely voiced, "Fuck," confirmed it. 

"Yuri," Otabek tried again, reaching for him this time. Yuri scooted away from the touch of his fingertips to sit on the edge of the bed and picked up his sweats. Shit! They were getting dressed—this was serious. 

Otabek practically leapt off the bed and grabbed his robe from the corner chair where it had ended up two weeks ago. He caught up just as Yuri pulled on a hoodie and put his hand on Yuri’s arm. “Stop, Yuri.” Yuri shook off the touch and headed through the doorway without even giving him a glance. “Quit running.” 

"I'm not fucking running," he said, only barely not running into the living room. 

"Then stop. And look at me." 

Yuri threw himself onto the sofa, still not looking at Otabek, but at least Otabek could look at him. He sat on the coffee table, giving Yuri lots of space, but staying between him and the easiest escape route. What the hell was he supposed to do?! Five minutes ago, he thought he had his life figured out for the foreseeable future and was so fucking _happy_ about it. 

He glanced up at Yuri and Yuri quickly turned his gaze away. Okay, that was something at least. "I thought you’d be happy about this. Me. Being closer."

"And that's the problem right there—you turning your life upside down to make me happy." 

Otabek still had no idea what to do with that, but at least Yuri was looking at him again, so he just shook his head in confusion and didn’t fight the tears starting to well in his eyes. Yuri gave a harsh sigh through his nose as he sat up out of his slouch. "You just got back to Almaty, to your family. You're the fucking hero of Kazakhstan. Why are you leaving everything you worked so hard to get back to, just because some pathetic little kid had a weak moment?"

Otabek let the tears fall before he brushed them away because he bloody well deserved a good cry right now. "My God, you can be an egotistical little shit sometimes."

"What? I'm thinking about you—"

"It's not all about you, Yuri!" Was that yelling? He shouldn't be yelling. Otabek took a deep breath and started again, calmly. "In all of my arguments to my coach, my family, _both_ skating federations, you were not mentioned once. There is a list of reasons—well into double digits—of why it would be better for my career, my financial health, my _physical_ health, to be closer to larger population centres. I've spent more time in fucking airports than I have with my parents in the past year, and I'm still turning down more events than I should because it's not worth it to travel for six days just to skate for two." 

He could see the relief settling over Yuri and it made him want to cry again. As bruised as he felt today, he knew that Yuri had scars. He didn’t have the whole story—he’d made some guesses—but it was obvious that Yuri feared his needs would eventually push Otabek away. That was something which Otabek intended to change, but luckily, this decision had been primarily a selfish one.

Otabek got up off the table, and crowded Yuri onto his back on the sofa. That Yuri allowed it was heartening. "The only time you had any influence was in the choice of where. And that was because _I_ miss _you_." Otabek leaned in to kiss him, and muttered, "Idiot,” before their lips met. If Yuri gave a sob against his mouth, he wasn't going to deal with that right now, and neither was Yuri by the way he kissed back. 

The kiss lasted long enough for Otabek to feel settled again, so he stretched out on top of Yuri, his face tucked into Yuri's neck. It was nice. No wonder Yuri did it all the time. Yuri started running his fingers through Otabek's hair.

"I think that was our first fight," Yuri said, sounding pleased, and Otabek couldn't help but laugh. 

"Was it? I'm sure I've been mad at you before. I know you've been mad at me before." 

"Not both of us at the same time. Not like that. I'd have remembered." Yuri kissed the top of Otabek’s head then nuzzled down closer to his temple before whispering, "I'm sorry I ruined the afterglow." 

"You'd better be. That was fucking fantastic afterglow." 

"God, it really was. We're getting good at that." 

"Practice."

"Which we can do more of." Otabek felt Yuri smile against his skin. "Because you're moving to Helsinki." There! That was how Otabek wanted to hear Yuri say it. He lifted his head to look at Yuri's smile, still a little tremulous but getting stronger as Otabek pushed the hair out of his face.

"Where I can kiss you in the rain or under falling leaves or when there’s frost on your eyelashes," Otabek said. 

"You’re such a sap." Otabek frowned, maybe even pouted, and Yuri instantly turned contrite. "Sorry. Sorry." Then he narrowed his eyes. "You're gonna milk the fuck out of this, aren't you." 

Otabek levered himself up onto his elbow and leaned in. "Absolutely," he said just before their lips met in a soft, clinging kiss. They were both being so careful, which would usually be the cue for one of them to shift the mood, but Otabek had no intention of doing it and Yuri didn’t. The kiss ended with them both breaking into smiles and Otabek felt such a rush of emotion that it literally took his breath for a moment. 

The kiss could easily have been the beginning of so much more, but Otabek wasn’t up for more, not right now, so he pushed himself to his feet. He wasn’t ready to let Yuri out of his sight either, so he held out his hand as he nodded toward the kitchen. Yuri slapped his hand into Otabek’s, the questioning frown between his brows clearing as he allowed himself to be pulled off of the sofa. But before Otabek could turn, Yuri grabbed him by the front of his robe. 

"I love you," Yuri said, his voice rough and his eyes wide and anxious. 

Otabek could feel his tears starting to well again. This was as big a step for Yuri as a cross-continent move was for him, and he’d been waiting— No, that’s not right, he hadn’t been waiting. Yuri had been saying it for months in so many ways that the sentiment wasn’t anything near a surprise. Still, it was nice to hear the words. 

He felt a smile pulling at his lips and saw the relief in Yuri’s eyes even as they also gained a liquid shine. There really was only one thing to say: an answer he wanted to become as automatic as breathing—for him it was just as vital—and he wanted Yuri to take it just as much for granted.

"I love you, too." And if the accompanying kiss lingered long enough to make sure none of the tears fell, neither one of them were going to mention it. Otabek took a step back, loosening Yuri’s grip on his robe but not letting go of Yuri’s hands as he tugged Yuri toward the kitchen. "Let's go make lunch."


End file.
